Amerila Rose
Attacks *Rock Throw - 70 Damage *Tank/Stone Throw - 80 Damage *Fist Smash - 85 Damage *Back Breaker - 90 Damage *Piller Smash - 100 Damage Super Attacks *Head Diamond of Super Strength - 360 Damage About Her in World of Lawl Amerila is Brute Amy Rose after She lost trust of her Team. Few Years Laters after Stocking and Rosa Anarchy suicidal death, Amy Rose was upset to lose her Friends cause of the Creation she made. The only way to keep Thomas and the Other safe and Liking Amy again, was to Put Brute Amy Rose down(or Disable as Amy pronounce it.). As Soon as Amy about to pull the Trigger on her Hand Gun to end Brute Amy from behind, Trace Sky appear from out of nowhere. He told Brute Amy everything about Rosa and Thomas, and Even warned her about Amy Rose. Angered and Raged by the Betrayal of her Team and her Creator, Brute Amy agreed to Change her Name to Amerila Rose and Go off working for Trace Sky as her Body Guard, Planning on finding a way to Bring Jacker the Demon Robot back to life. Amerila and the Others was in the Warehouse as the Team try to Stop them, only to be almost Beaten by them. Amerila even killed off Flame Princess by Destroying her Life Gem on her Head. Amerila New plan was to kidnap George and Stocking II Anarchy and Bring then to Trace so He can raise them to be Villains, but She was killed by Kenji after her Power Gem was Destroyed. When she died, Trace Sky switch Layton Trace's Body into her, absorbing her strong body and ]] did something to George and Stocking II, mocking them defeated father and deceased mother. In the Ice Team Saga, Amerila was revived by Dr. EggPlankton and became his Co-Captain, Only to have a Chance a Heart after talking to Patricia the Skunk. Meanwhile in Hectare City, a Evil Clone of Brute Amy under the Same Name kidnap Thomas Francis and took him to Universe to Universe. The Final Battle was at the Egyptain Crypt when She was stopped by Thomas who escaped his Cage and Brute Amy Rose who manage to kill her off by kicking her a get crushed by a Roof. Brute Amy was later on killed by Thomas Francis when She try to forgive to Thomas, Breaking Patricia heart. Story Appear in Main Story *Return of Jacker Saga *Ice Team Saga Side Story *N/A What If Story *N/A Friends and Enemies Family Member *Amy Rose (Her Creator) Friends *Trace Sky *Jacker the Demon Robot *Dr. EggPlankton *Patricia the Skunk (What made her good again) Enemies *Thomas Francis (Ever since the Lord Ra Saga) *Joseph D. Francis (Ever Since the Lord Ra Saga) *Amy Rose (Return of Jacker Saga) *Rosa Anarchy (Return of Jacker Saga) *Steven Star (Return of Jacker Saga) *Stocking Anarchy (Return of Jacker Saga) *Jimmy (Return of Jacker Saga) *Bubbyaustin (Return of Jacker Saga) *Stocking Anarchy the 2nd (Return of Jacker Saga) *George Anarchy (Return of Jacker Saga) *Kat *Xianghua *Pan *Amy Wong *Kitana *Crypto *Oleg *Brute Amy Rose Category:Characters Category:Main Villain Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Brute Category:Fist Fighter Category:Clone Category:Fallen Villains Category:Inactive